Happnings of the DWMA
by ariedling
Summary: a bunch of oneshots about the students and staff of the DWMA
1. how the students ended dissection lab

Professor Stine was surprised that all of his students were there before him. He was also very happy that they were getting along so well.

After they all sat down he tried to start class,

"Today we will start to talk about.." And then Maka's hand shot up.

"Professor we were discussing dissection."

"yes"

"We thaught we could pick a our next subject." Ox said.

"Ok"

"We thaught of a great interesting subject." Kim said.

"And it's easy for me to catch." Black Star shouted happily.

"ok" Stine said with a laugh.

"A very fine specimen" Liz said while Patti laughed next to her.

"No it's not, it's not symetrcal on both sids" kid said

"Shhhh" the class all said to him.

"Well what is it?" Stine asked.

"A teacher" Soul said with a smile.

"A Ttt-teacher" Stine said sweat starting on his brow.

"Yes, One that loves science" Jackie said.

"Rrr-really" Stine said trying to loosen his coller.

There were quite a few giggles in the classroom.

"Yes" Kirikou said while some of the student's got there personal dissection knif's out.

"Cc-class dismissed" Stine said with a shaky voice.

The whole class left fast but not fast enough for there professor. After that there dissection units were over.


	2. reading

It was a Wednesday afternoon after class when Pattie stepped into her favorite professors office.

"Um. Excuse me? Dr. Stine." Pattie asked timidly.

Stine looked up from grading papers when he heard her voice. This was defiantly a surprise.

"Pattie" he said surprised.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, um" she said nervously. She was afraid of his reaction.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She said.

"Anything Pattie" the professor said taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked. He nodded.

"Will you teach me to read?" She said scared of his answer.

Stine's cigarette fell out of his mouth from shock. So this was the puzzling answer to Patties schoolwork.

"Of courser I will Pattie, It would be my honor." He said with a huge smile. Years later, he would name this as his first real teacher moment.

"Don't tell anyone though 'k?" she asked. Stine coughed.

"It's ok Pattie, and yes. The first goal to reading is proper grammar."

This was the start of Pattie's new life, a normal life like everyone else.


	3. Anya's hair

**This chapter is the chectors of soul eater not. Ookubo Atsushi's spin off of soul eater.**

Anya ran up the stairs to the classroom. She hated to be late considering professor Stine had only been her teacher for a week. She didn't want to be dissected. As she got to the door panting she flung it open and walked in. Stine looked up,

"Anya, nice of you to join us, your late." He said.

She nodded and then began to walk up to her seat.

"Anya, your hat you know it's not easy to see over one." Stine said with a sigh.

"Oh, professor please let me keep it on, just this once" She begged turning towards him.

"No" he said.

"Ok you are the boss" she said, and took off her hat.

The entire class including stine gasped.

"Anya your hair! You cut it all off." Tsugumi said in disbelief.

"I thought you had long hair?" Mimi said.

"She did Mimi" Stine said. By now everyone was around her.

"Well" She said with a smile.

"Do you like it?"

The class was still in shock. However once they all settled down they got used to it. On there way out Anya said,

"Lets go so Sid sensei."

"Anya" Stine said before they left.

"I like it" he said smiling.

Once Tsumi, Anya and Mimi found Sid and once he got over the shock he agreed that he liked it too.


	4. punishment

The kids had just gotten back from their Brew mission, when they were called to Death's room.

"Uh-oh" Tsubaki said.

"Do you think will get expelled?" Liz asked scared.

"Don't worry, I'll do my sad face in front of my dad, that may help." Makka said.

"My father wouldn't expel us, I don't think?" Kid said. It was then that Kid decided that he didn't know all that much about his father.

"I'm Blackstar I can't get expelled"

After what seemed forever they arrived in Death's room. Professor Stine and Miss Marie was already there explain the situation.

"If we do get expelled it was nice knowing you" Soul whispered.

"So, I'm told you guys obeyed a direct order from not only the person in charge of your mission but from a teacher." Death said.

"Like I did in the case of the other group whom did this I will leave your punishment up to your parents." Death said and the kids sighed.

It was that evening that Blair the cat was looking for a playmate. She heard of what happened and figured that Blackstar would be the one who got away the best. However she was surprised to see that he and Tsubaki was stuck with Sid striating up the libery. Sid shooed her out when she tried to help. Next she went to Death the kid's house and found that him and Liz were re-organizing some of Death's files.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"No Blair, sorry this is punishment." Death said. Blair could tell he was annoyed.

"Where's Pattie?" She asked hopefully.

"Pattie doesn't get punishment." Liz said angrily.  
>"Yeah, father said she didn't know any better so she is off the hook." Kid said clearly jealous.<p>

Blair sighed, she tried to visit the other members of Spartoi but found most of them in trouble as well. She finally went home to Makka and soul. She was disappointed to see Sprit there.

"I guess you guys can't play either." She said.

A week later, when everyone was free again, Blair found him or her on a picnic.

"No one disobey again, punishment is just lonely."


	5. Sid Sensi

Sid Sensei had been missing for a week. Nobody was quite sure what happened to him. The whole school was in the dinning room discussing it.

"I heard he was eaten by a witch," Pattie said.

"Witches don't eat humans Pattie" Liz said.

" I heard he married and moved away." Jackie said.

"I don't think so," Harvar answered. "Besides, Mira is still here, I bet he got fired."

"Why would he get fired though?" Anya asked.

"He was my favorite professor and he was Mimi's too so I don't think he would get fired." Tsugumi said.

"He was many people's favorite teacher" Makka stated.

"What do you think Kid?" Pattie asked turning to Death's son. He was joining the school for lunch, contemplating on going there.

"Don't talk to me Pattie, I have to eat all the weird looking peas." He said concentrating hard on his food.

"I heard he was turned into a zombie," Black Star said loudly.

"That's ridicules Black Star" Tsubaki said angrily. She liked Black Star a lot, but he could be dumb at times.

"I heard he was assigned to protect the kishin and now lives below the school," Soul said.

"That's seems like the most likely thing doesn't it?" Makka pointed out, and the others agreed.

Black Star was still mad at Tsubaki though,

"Oh, and I suppose Medusa sensi isn't a witch then." He pointed out.

Tsubaki just shook her head,

"Now you are being ridicules," she said back.

By that time, lunch was already over and all the kids headed back to class, that is until Makka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki were called to the office.

"Good luck," Jackie whispered as they walked away.


	6. mother

It was the lecture on theory that made Kid start wondering. Who was his mother? He was so lost in thought Friday at the pizza restaurant, that Makka had to yell his name 4 times just to get his attenchen.

"Kid what is your problem you're a million miles away" Makka asked.

"Oh, sorry Makka I was just thinking." He said.

'That's obvious" Soul said.

"What were you thinking about, Kid?" Liz asked.

"Mother" He said and the rest of the group looked stunned.

"I mean, I have to have one, everyone dose." He said.

"True" Makka said.

"Well I don't know, your dad is death," Soul said thaughtfully.

"I mean, well you know, the way babies are made, is it possible that your dad…"

"Right," Makka said with a realization,

"I didn't see a soul when I looked for one"

Kid laughed, "I do have a mom, I was born like the rest of you. I have a

theory of who it might be, but it's hard to say."

"What's your theory?" Liz said

"Lady Arachne" He said blankly.

Soul started to laugh, "You have got to be kidding me, why would your

dad even think,… I mean a witch."

"Why do you think that?" Makka asked.

"She looks like me a lot," Kid said

"True" Makka said after thinking a bit.

"That may not be good, I mean she is Crona's aunt," She said.

Kid gowned, "Please don't say that Makka, it would make things a whole lot more complicated."

Crona and Kid had been trying to figure their feelings out for each other. If that wasn't difficult enough, she was a witch's daughter, and Kid was Death's son. It wasn't meant to be, both knew that but when it came to feelings versus brain, feelings seemed to win.

"Kid why don't you talk to Crona about this." Liz said.

He smiled, "I think I will Liz, thanks."

With that he got up and headed to school.

**Conversation between Crona and Kid will be comming up next **


	7. father

Crona was very happy Kid was visiting her. Kid told her how much fun they had when they went out for pizza and told her that he wished she could be there.

"I wouldn't want to make anyone sick," She said through sniffles.

"Hey Crona?" Kid asked.

"Do you, ever wonder about your dad?"

Crona thought for a minute, "I do, it's funny after Stines lecture on theory, it made me think of my old theory of whom my dad is."

"It made me think of the theory of who my mom is," Kid said laughing a bit.

"Oh" Crona said interested.

"I think it may be Lady Arachne," He said.

"Oh" Crona said sadly. She knew this would make her and Kid cousins and she wanted to be more then just a friend to him. He felt this way too, however it was tough, considering whom their parents were.

"Who do you think your dad is?" Kid said trying to lightly change the subject,

"I think it might be Free." She said.

"Why don't you ask your dad who your mom is?" Crona asked.

"I never thought of that," Kid said with a thought.

They then talked a bit more and giggled and enjoying each others componey, until Kid said goodbye. Afterword's, he went to see Death.

"Dad" He called in the death room.

"Hello son," Death said like he usually did.

"Your stripes look cute today."

"Dad I have something important to ask you." Kid said.

"Oh" Death said casually. He was not prepared for what came next.

"Who's my mother, is it Lady Arachne?" Kid said.

Death was stunned speechless. After a minute he said,

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. And no, Lady Arachne is not your mom. However, your mother is a witch surprisingly."

Kid wasn't sure of his emotions, he was thankful that him and Crona weren't cousins. However, he didn't expect that mom was another witch. Not that this surprised him, after all he could tie his shoes with just a snap of a finger and do a few other tiny spells like that.

"Who is my mother then?" Kid said after collecting his thoughts.

"Her name is Hazel Frog, and was the older sister of Eruka. We met when the witches agreed to help hunt down Arachne and well," Death said getting slightly embarrassed.

"Well dads go on." Kid said.

Death sighed, Kid was not that young and was ready for the truth.

"Well…" Death continued,

"While we discussed a plan we had a few too many drinks and yeah," He said hoping Kid would figure out the rest.

"Oh" Kid said when he finished, not needing his dad to go on.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"She died when you were born, apparently caring and delivering a grim reaper was to much for her."

"Oh" Kid said bowing his head."

"Did you love her?" Kid asked next.

"Well um… we turned out to be real good friends in the end." Death said.

"Ah" Kid said, "Well I have to go, big mission tomorrow." He said waving goodbye.


	8. cusins

When Kim found out that Kid was 15% witch, she invited him to lunch.

"So, a shinigami and a witch had a kid, kind of funny don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah" Kid said while he was focused on getting his meat perfectly cut.

"So, do you know any spells? Or can you even do magic," She asked teasingly.

At this Kid looked up, "I can do a few spells," He said,

"By the way, how did you find out?"

"Death told me. He said to keep it a secret but thought I would like to know about another witch. Its kind of weird you can do some magic and Crona can't, but she was never that talented." Kim said trying to Kid a bit angry.

"I read in a book, that even though it's rare, some kids are born to witches who can't do any magic." Kid said.

"I'm shocked I can do a bit of magic, shinigami blood takes up like 85% of a person's blood."

"So, do you know any thing about your witch roots?" She asked him while Kim took a drink of soda.

"Well, I know my mother was Hazel Frog, the older sister of Eureka. And I know I was named after a great aunt named Kittle Krums."

Kim nearly choked on her drink,

"No way, she's my great aunt too, she was supposed to be a real powerful witch, and one of the nicest." Kim said.

"You mean you and I are related?" Kid said in shock.

"Yeah, I think so, we must be something like second cousins once removed." Kim said.

"I never knew I had any other family, other then my father and my aunt I just found out about." Kid said.

"I thought I was completely disowned from all of my family, I guess not," Kim said happily.  
>After lunch Kid put his arm around Kid,<p>

"Come on Cousin, will be late for class," the two cousins walked off together giggling.

In the death room Death was watching the whole scene with a big smile,

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Spirit said.

Death just smiled in reply.

**Kid was named after Kittle, it kind of works **


	9. Angela

When the witch Angela came to live at the DWMA it was a big change for a lot of the students. While Black Star and Tsubaki enjoyed it, Kid and Makka weren't so sure about it. And Kim hated the idea. A nursery was set up for Angela in Deaths room. She instantly got attention from all the adults. She was like an instant sibling to both Kid and Makka. Though nether one would admit that they were jealous of her, it was a big adjustment. Makka was not used to her father fussing over another kid. She still held a grudge over her father, but he was _Her _father. Kid also had a hard time adjusting. When he did visit Deaths room, Angela was always there. Sometimes she was playing on the floor, others Death was rocking her to sleep. It was a Thursday evening when Kid and Makka had enough.

"You treat her like she's a baby, and she's not." Makka said.

"And don't forget she's a witch, the enemy." Kid pointed out.

"Also, why dose she get to live up here while Crona is forced to live in the basement." Makka pointed out.

"She also never has to do anything for her keep, and she's not even a student." Kid pointed out.

"You both should be ashamed of yourself." Death said.

"Angela is 3 years old and needs a lot of supervision, and she can't be left alone yet." Death said surprised at the mister and young shinigami.

"Makka" Spirit said hugging her,

"Just because Angela is getting all of the attention right now doesn't mean I love you less."

"Yes I agree" Death said.

"You Kid are my son and Makka your Spirits daughter. Your blood and nothing will change that."

"Besides Makka, you like it when I'm not by you." Spirit reminded her.

"That's true," Makka said in realization.

"I guess she is kinda cute," Kid said looking at the sleeping toddler.

"I suppose she can stay, what do you think Makka?" Kid asked.

"I suppose" Makka said with a laugh,

"Yeah maybe you can annoy her for a while Papa." She said, and got a laugh from the grupe.

When they were walking home Kid turned to Makka,

"I guess she's like our little sister," He said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Makka said with a smile.

Kim did not like this little witch at all,

"Why do I have to teach her magic," She said to her principle.

"Because you are the only witch I trust to do the job." He said.

"I hate little kids, why can't Kid teach her." She said.

"Because, Kid only knows a few simple spells, plus he's to picky. Believe me Kim if there was someone else I would assign them to teacher."

"And if I refuse?" Kim asked.

"Then you won't get your weekly allowance. I would set up meals for you in the cafeteria and if I hear of you stealing money from any of the younger children then you will get detention."

"Fine" Kim said Reluctantly.

After a few weeks Kim got used to the idea and Even Kid practiced with them.


	10. anya's coice

Anya had been dreading the letter she had just got. It was the same letter her brother Justin got his first year here. She

was told, by her parents that she had to choose, between becoming a mister or her duties as part of her family. She

knew what these duties required. She would have to dedicate her life to parties and afternoon tea. She'd also begin

traing on how to be a good wife and make a good marriage for her family.

She knew what she wanted to do, but it still took her a few days decide. She didn't want anyone to notice what a tough

time she was having, after all the entire school was busy, therefore she told no one of the letter and spent most of that

weekend alone. She sent her reply to her parents in the Monday post and was melancholy for the rest of the day.

She knew she would only have two relatives now other then the 50 something she normally had. These two relatives at

least, were part of the DWMA just like she was and made the same choice. Other then Justin, Anya had her great aunt.

She knew she could always go to her for anything and felt even luckier that she lived in town.

Anya was relived when she heard the protégé Justin arrived. She ran to Death's doorway hoping to catch him before he

entered.

Justin saw her coming and took out his headphones. He knew exactly what had happened as soon as he saw her. He

and his sister had a bond that had always been there. The two just hugged for a long while. Afterword's, Anya never felt

bad again about her decision.

**Once again taken from soul eater not (justin and anya arn't cusins, i made it up for this story)**


	11. kim

Kim didn't think she'd mind having family again. After she started going to the DWMA, none of her relitives talked to her

anymore. It wasn't a big change, having reltives again, but she liked it. As a result of not having family talking to her, Kim

had gotten used to getting away with many things, that is, until she got in trouble with Death himself.

"Kim, I have told you time and time again not to pick on the younger children. Now that the truth has gotten out I feel it is

my duty to give you a punishment." He said.

"But that's not fair." Kim yelled.

"And why is that?" Death asked.

"Because, well…" She said trying desperately to find a reason why.

"Well," Death said knowing that she didn't have a good reason.

"For one week you are to clean the girls dormitory. This should teach you to be respectful for those younger then you. And I

will know if you try to get out of it"

Kim walked away grumbling.

She was misribul all week mopping the floors and dusting. She was even more annoyed when she couldn't make the beds

using magic. Only once, did she try to get out of it.

"I heard you were here," Ox said one day.

Kim smiled, "Do you want to help me?" She asked trying to use all of her feminism charms.

Just the they heard Death's voice from behind them. They turned to see him in a reflection of the window.

"Don't even think of it Kim." He said sternly.

She sighed and turned back to what she was doing.

"When you're done, I'll treat you to a smoothie," Ox said.

At this Kim smiled, "OK" She said happily.

* * *

><p>That week had resulted in two small things. The first was that Kim, although still a bully, thought twice of her actions and<p>

didn't do it as often. When she did pick on others, it was very mild actions. The second was that she was no longer asked to

train the witch Angelia. Death had figured Kim would be a bad influence on her. Instead, he had made an agreement and the

Erica trained her.

**So I am starting to read soul eater, I hope it gives even more ideas then I already have. If you want to see anything please tell me.**


	12. pattie

Pattie was a lot of work to look after. Liz knew that from the beginning. She had also warned Kid about it when he took them

on. However, today she had enough. Pattie kept raddling on and on. None of it made much sense either, She went from

mountains, to school, to the paper bag on the ground back to the mountains. Finally Liz turned.

"I had enough Pattie. Stop, please just for a minute!"

Pattie looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Big sis," She said puzzled.

At that minute Kid walked up.

"Liz, Pattie I…" He stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing an uneasy feeling.

"I'm a nucense," Pattie said walking away.

Kid turned, "Liz what happened?" He asked.

"I just yelled at her," She answered shocked.

"I didn't mean to kid. She just kept going on and on, you know how she is, I didn't mean to yell,"

"I know Liz, Pattie gets on my nerves at times too."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pattie was on the roof,<p>

"Pattie, why are you up here? Where's Kid and Liz?" Black star said surprised to see her.

"I got yelled at for talking so much." She said sounding a bit happier.

"Wait, should I be sad about this?" She asked confused.

"You shouldn't feel sad, big stars like me don't let anything like this bother us, You shouldn't either." He said with a smile.

"OK then," She sad happily forgetting about her worries.

She then asked Blackstar a question he never expected.

"Do you ever feel like you bother Tsubaki like this?"

"Wow." Blackstar said amazed. This was not only a question that made sense, but also relent to the topic (although he was

sure Pattie had already forgotten the previous topic).

"Never, although I bet it's tough on her having a big star like me for a partner." He said with a smile.

"Pattie?" He asked realizing she had disagreed.

He shrugged, that was Pattie for you.


	13. extra lessions

Kid got tired of his first week of school. Everyone had such high expectations of him. They all assumed that he knew everything, Assumed he was at least a 2 or 3 star mister level. He was so sick of this that he was glad he was called to his father's office for extra lessions.

"Oh hi Kid" Makka said when she saw him.

"Are you going to be proctoring our lesions?" Soul asked.

"Hahaha" Pattie said in response.

" The seven of you are ALL here for extra lessons," Death started.

Makka and Soul looked shocked. Liz looked embarrassed.

"As of right now, none of you have any soul's to speak of. Makka and Soul, even though they lost all of the souls they collected, are the pair who lost theres due to a very understandable mistake. I wish I could say the same for my son," He paused, giving Kid, Liz and Pattie an annoyed look,

"However due to there carless actions, they lost all of there's due to knocking down a pyramid."

"Don't remind me," Kid said remembering the butiful Anubis.

"You knocked down a pyramid that's awesome!" Black Star said impressed.

"You, Black Star and Tsubaki, haven't even collected any souls to speak of." Death finished.

"Therefor, due to this situation, you all will be having a lot of extra lesions," Death said angrily.

"You all will go to London, in addition to collecting 5 souls each, ten for Kid, you are to stop the Witch Eureka and the werewolf Free. If any of you guys fail any of this, your days at DWMA are over, any questions?" Death said sternly.

After they all shook there heads Death sent them off.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on them?" Spirit asked.

"No," Death said still staring at where they walked off.

"Six of them are very capable of doing this. None of them should be in this situation to begin with."


	14. cooking

It was a challenge, and Blackstar, being Blackstar never backed away from a challenge. It started on the night of Soul's welcoming home party, from the hospital, just after dinner.

"How was it?" Makka asked.

"It was alright," Blackstar said.

"If it was alright then why don't you try cooking."? She said back angrily.

"OK I will" Blackstar said.

That was a month ago, and now every one was coming over to his and Tsubaki house for dinner. She had offered to help Blackstar but he said no.

"Blackstar are you sure you don't need any help," Tsubaki said poking her head in.

"I got it Tsubaki, if a big star like me need's help cooking, then I'm not really all that big," He said happily putting onions in a pot.

An hour passed and great smells were coming from the kitchen, as Tsubaki went to answer the door.

"Hi Tsubaki, did you do all the cooking?" Makka asked her friend sure of the answer.

"No Makka, I actually didn't," She answered in a serious tone.

"I knew we should have eaten first," Soul said.

"I think your right" Liz said from behind.

"These smell's, there symmetrical," Kid said.

"How can smells be symmetrical?" Liz yelled at her mister.

"Is everyone ready, sitting down?" Blackstar said.

He soon served them and they had their first bite.

"This is actually pretty good" Soul said impressed.

Makka was about to ask Tsubaki if she did it again until she said.

"Blackstar why didn't you tell me you could cook this well, why do I have to do all the cooking?"

"Because, a big star like me can't spend his time cooking," Blackstar shouted clearly happy everyone liked his cooking.

"How did you learn to cook?" Liz asked.

At this everyone got quite.

"Sid taught me on every rainy Saturday when I was little." Blackstar said.

"So, I just did it a lot to pass time."


	15. Chapter 15

Justin wasn't visiting just because Death called him. Grannet, that was the main reason, but he also wanted to see his younger sister

Anya. Mostly though, he wanted to see Zoe. She had been in all of his classes while attending DWMA. And when they got older they began

to date. After he graduated a few years ago she would visit on her days off. Today she was going to see Justin for the first time he got

back.

"Justin?" She called entering his hotel room.

From behind her, Justin covered her eyes. She immediately spun around and kissed him. After about an hour of making out they sat down

on the bed to get caught up.

"So," He said staring at her face,

"What are all of my old classmates up to,"

Zoe laughed a bit,

"Well…" She started.

"Due to our class, there has been some, … discussion on adding a class." She said slowly.

"Oh, and what may that be?"

"Well, do you remember, Clara Bighorn?"

When he nodded she continued.

"Apparently she went _all _the way with that Brad kid,"

Justin looked shocked.

"Is she…"

"No" Zoe said,

"But she thaught she was. Due to this the teachers decided that they needed to have a type of sex ed class for us. I think they forgot we

are all still normal teenagers,"

"Oh" he said.

"I also think there all freaked out that someone will eventully get knocked up."

"I'm glad I'm gone then. Not only for that but I think we might have been tempted a while ago."

"Yeah," Zoe said.

"Not anymore, no offence" She added.

"None taken" Justin said happily.

Instead of making out a bit more, they went to dinner and after a long walk went home. Neither one was tempted till there wedding

night.

**So it's a bit diffrent then I usually write, but after watching Everwood i relized these things do happen now a days and it is a real life issue, so why not at DWMA as well. I know mabe bad idea but hey, why not**


	16. memories

It had been a long time since Makka, Kid and Blackstar hung out alone together. The three had been good friends since birth and grew up

together. When they started school however, they always hung out as a group. Tonight was different though. Soul's brother was in town

so he was hanging out with him, and Tsubaki went shopping with the Thompson sisters. Kid, Blackstar and Makka were having fun and

laughing about all their old childhood memories.

"Remember all the times we visited Nigus for sticking things in our ears?" Blackstar asked laughing.

"Yeah, there were meatballs, berries, marbles ,mud" He said pointing at Makka.

"Yeah, me and my mud pies I got so dirty," Makka, said laughing.

"I remember hide and seek in kids house," Blackstar said.

"Yeah it was so big" Makka added.

"I loved building forts and having sleepovers" Kid said.

"Yeah, mom always backed us treats and Papa would always try to scare us," Makka added.

" I remember when your mom would get home from her missions Makka, she would always bring us treasures" Kid said.

"Yes, but don't forget your aunt Laura and cousin Jimmy, they would always bring us treasures from there farm." Makka added.

"Hey kid?" Blackstar asked.

"Yeah?" Kid answered.

"Your aunt Laura and cousin Jimmy are from your mom's side, right?"

"Yeah" Kid answered again confused.

"Were they witches? Your mom was."

"I don't know" Kid said with a thought.

"I don't think Cousin Jimmy is, and if aunt Laura was, I think she would only do simple spells." Kid said.

"How could you know your mom's relatives but not know her?" Makka asked.

"I never thought about it" Kid said.

"Eureka said there one of the witch families who were practically disowned, I don't know why though" He said.

"Maybe that's why Eureka is not a very powerful witch." Makka said thoughtfully.

After a little while they began to remissness about their childhood again.

"I miss being a kid at times" Makka said on there way back to school.

"Me too" Both boys agreed.

**Well, this is a bit happier chapter. I am thinking of doing an Emily of new moon soul eater crossover, Thus is why I used the names Laura and Jimmy. Any thaughts of this or any suggjustions of what you want to see.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
